


One Piece PETs: A Child & her Pets

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [130]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kuina's adventure with her turtle and goldfish. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: A Child & her Pets

**One Piece PETs: A Child & her Pets**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This heart-warming series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Three weeks have passed since Urashima and Mr. Shiny Scales became Nico Kuina's pets. Ever since that day, she was very happy.

 

   Kuina would take her new friends wherever she went. To the beach, a restaurant, the library, just about anywhere. She even took them with her to a jungle on the island that her family was docked at.

 

   Of course, she had to be careful, because many dangerous animals lurked about. Some that loved to eat fish and turtles, as well as little Cub Children, which is why Kuina is with her parents and her older brother. Although, she is a lot braver than she thinks when it comes to protecting her pets. She just doesn't know it...yet.

 

When she's not taking them with her everywhere, she's usually seen playing Tea Party with them.

 

"Would you like some more tea, Lord Urashima?" asked Kuina.

 

Urashima smiled and nodded his head; Kuina poured pretend tea into his cup.

 

"And would you like some more tea, Mr. Shiny Scales?" she asked her goldfish.

 

_"Yes, please,"_ Mr. Shiny Scales nodded.

 

Kuina then poured pretend tea into his cup.

 

_"Thank you!"_ spoke the goldfish.

 

"And here's some fish flakes!" Kuina added as she sprinkled a bit of fish flakes into his bowl.

 

Mr. Shiny Scales promptly ate each little flake.

 

"That's enough," Kuina told him. "You can't overfeed a goldfish."

 

_"Right,"_ Mr. Shiny Scales agreed.

 

At that moment, Hanako arrived.

 

"Hey, sis," Hanako greeted.

 

"Hi, Hanako," Kuina greeted, back. "Wanna play tea party with me, Urashima, and Mr. Shiny Scales?"

 

"Sure," Hanako answered.

 

He took a seat and Kuina poured him a cup of pretend tea.

 

"Thank you," Hanako spoke as he took a sip. "Mmm~!"

 

   Kuina giggled, causing her brother to laugh, too. Urashima and Mr. Shiny Scales giggled, as well. Yes, Kuina truly loved her pets and she was about to prove it, one day.

 

   It was when the _Thousand Sunny_ was docked on an island. Kuina was out on a walk with Urashima and Mr. Shiny Scales, when out of nowhere, a jaguar attacked!

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" she shrieked.

 

_"OH, MY GOD!!!!"_ Mr. Shiny Scales screamed. _"A JAGUAR!!!"_

 

Kuina did not hesitate to run away with her pets and the big cat soon gave chase!

 

"Get away!" Kuina shouted. "Mama! Papa!! Hanako!!! HELP ME!!!!"

 

The jaguar was gaining on the poor Cub Child. Suddenly, it lunged...and grabbed Urashima!

 

"URASHIMA!!!" Kuina screamed.

 

_"OH, JEEZ!!!!"_ Mr. Shiny Scales cried.

 

***GULP!***

 

The jaguar swallowed the poor turtle whole!

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Kuina screamed. "GIMME BACK MY TURTLE!!!!"

 

   She looked around frantically, wondering what she could do to save Urashima. At that moment, she found a large tree branch lying around. She picked it up, ran at the jaguar, hit the big cat right in the gut!

 

The force of the blow was so strong, it caused the jaguar to cough up Urashima!

 

The turtle gasped and coughed as he was out of the big cat's stomach.

 

_"You okay?!"_ Mr. Shiny Scales asked. _"Eww, you smell like catgut."_

 

_"You don't say?"_ Urashima asked, sarcastically. _"What happened?!"_

 

_"Kuina whacked that jaguar in the stomach to save you, that's what!"_ Mr. Shiny Scales answered.

 

_"She did what-now?!"_ the turtle asked in shock.

 

_"I'm serious!"_ the goldfish said. _"She really attacked the jaguar!"_

 

At that instant, the jaguar turned on Kuina, who gasped in fright. She picked up her two pets and ran.

 

"MAMA!!! PAPA!!!" she screamed. "HANAKO!!! HELP ME!!!"

 

Not long after she yelled, her family came rushing to her aid.

 

"KUINA, GET DOWN!!!" Zoro ordered as he brandished _Wado Ichimonji_. "72 CALIBER PHOENIX!!!!"

 

***SLASH!!!***

 

He cut the jaguar down with one swing and Kuina ran into her mother's arms.

 

"MAMA!!!" she cried.

 

"Kuina!" Robin cried. "Oh, thank the stars in heaven you're okay!!"

 

"Sis, are you hurt?!" Hanako asked. "If that jaguar hurt you, so help me, I'll--"

 

"I'm fine!" Kuina answered. "But, that jaguar tried to eat Urashima!"

 

"WHAT?!" Zoro, Robin, and Hanako questioned.

 

"He would've succeeded had I not hit him in the stomach and made him cough him up," Kuina added.

 

"Wait, you mean you actually went up against a jaguar?" Zoro inquired.

 

Kuina nodded. After a brief pause, Zoro and Hanako started cheering.

 

"YEAH!!! MY BABY GIRL'S A SCRAPPER!!!!" the Tiger Man exclaimed.

 

"THAT'S MY LITTLE SIS!!!" Hanako shouted. "WHOO-HOO!!!!"

 

"Oh, my poor cub!" Robin cried as she hugged Kuina. "You must've been so scared!"

 

"I was, Mama." Kuina told her. "But, I was more scared of losing Urashima."

 

"Well, sweetie, that was very brave of you," Robin said, "but also dangerous."

 

"I know," Kuina replied, "but if you were me, you probably would've done the same thing, right?"

 

Robin was silent for a moment, until she answered, "Of course, sweetheart."

 

Kuina smiled as Robin kissed her forehead; Urashima and Mr. Shiny Scales looked up at the Crane/Tiger Hybrid Girl and smiled.

 

_"Thanks, Kuina,"_ spoke Urashima. _"I'd be cat food if it weren't for you."_

 

Zoro and Hanako told everyone else about what Kuina had done and they all reacted as such.

 

"YEAH!!!!" Franky cheered. "MY NIECE'S A SCRAPPER!!!!"

 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Luffy laughed. "I always knew she had it in her! She's turning out to be just like my Belle!"

 

"Great job, Kuina!" Usopp exclaimed, flashing Kuina a thumbs-up and a sparkling grin.

 

"We're so proud of you!" Nami cheered.

 

"That's amazing!" added Chopper.

 

"Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled. "She certainly has your tenacity, Zoro- _san_!"

 

Blizzard went up and licked Kuina's face.

 

"Hehe," Kuina giggled. "that tickles, Blizzard!"

 

Kuina wasn't used to having so much praise.

 

_"You did good, kid,"_ said Blizzard. _"You did good."_

 

"You really are Moss Head's kid, Kuina," Sanji noted. "Just without the ugly hair."

 

"OI!!!" Zoro and Hanako barked.

 

"Now, now," Robin scolded, gently. "Let's not fight."

 

"Yes, Mom," replied Hanako.

 

"Yes, Robin," spoke Zoro.

 

"This calls for a celebration!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Yeah!!" the Straw Hats exclaimed.

 

   In less than a nano-second, a party was thrown. Luffy gorged himself on food, like always, Brook provided the musical accompaniment, Franky did his usual poses, Usopp and Chopper were doing the "chopsticks-in-your-nose" dance, Nami was in the middle of a drinking contest with Zoro and, so far, she was winning.

 

"HECK YEAH!!!" Nami cheered. "I'M STILL THE QUEEN!!!"

 

"Oh, good god...!" Zoro groaned. "Get off your high horse!"

 

"Winner: Aunt Nami!" Hanako exclaimed.

 

"Don't rub it in..." Zoro glared.

 

"Ah...!" Hanako yelped.

 

Kuina sat next to her mother, along with Urashima and Mr. Shiny Scales; she was giving the turtle some lettuce to munch on.

 

"There you go, Urashima," Kuina said. "Nice and crisp, just how you like it."

 

_"Thank you, Kuina,"_ replied Urashima as he ate the lettuce.

 

Robin smiled as she hugged Kuina.

 

"Mama?" Kuina spoke as she glanced up at her mother.

 

"Hmm?" Robin hummed, inquisitively. "What is it, sweetie?"

 

"Sorry for scaring you, earlier," Kuina answered. "I was just trying to save Urashima."

 

"I know, hon," Robin said. "and that was very brave of you. In a way, you're like a mini version of your father. A bit reckless, but protective when it comes to those you love."

 

_"Ain't that the truth?!"_ asked Mr. Shiny Scales. _"Kuina sure is something!"_

 

_"I never thought she'd actually fight for my sake!"_ Urashima added.

 

_"Not surprising, considering who her parents are,"_ Blizzard piped up. _"You shouldn't put it passed her."_

 

Urashima glanced back at Kuina, again.

 

_"You're right, Blizzard,"_ he agreed. _"I should never have doubted her."_

 

Blizzard smiled as he lightly patted Urashima's shell.

 

_"Don't worry about it, Urashima,"_ he told him. _"In time, I'm sure Kuina will grow out of her timid nature."_

 

Urashima smiled.

 

_"Yeah,"_ he agreed. _"I believe in her."_

 

_"Me, too,"_ Mr. Shiny Scales added.

 

Saving her pet was only the beginning. In time, Kuina would grow to be braver than even she would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just came to me, a couple weeks back.:)
> 
>  
> 
> Little Kuina's a lot brave than she gives herself credit for. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like~! ^^


End file.
